Begin It Up!
by Avalon1290
Summary: A Cogan, Rark, Tynka, ad Deucina fanfic! Rocky and CeCe and shocked and angry when Logan and Mark tranfer to their school. But could their feeling of hatred change? Meanwhile Tinka is still feeling lonely after Gunther left. Can Ty fill in the gap Gunther left?
1. Shocks & Surprises

Hey Everyone! I'm new to fanfiction, and this is my first ever fanfic!

* * *

CeCe's POV

It was a Friday night, and Rocky, Tinka, Dina, and I were having a sleepover at my house. After a long and tiring first week of school, with many new surprises, we were catching up on our interesting week.

"How was your week, Tinka?" I said as I came and settled on the couch beside Rocky.

"Not too bad. I still miss Gunther though. It was kind of lonely not having anyone to plan my First-Day-of-School outfit with. How was your week Rocky.?" Tinka said.

"Ugh. Don't ask me. Not even 5 minutes after I came in through the school doors did I come across a foul stench." She said, wrinkling up her nose. "In the form of Mark Colpress. I hate that jerk so much. He just crashed into me in the hallway, and didn't even bother to see if I was okay. He just walked straight like I was invisible."

"I haven't had a better week either." I said to Rocky. "I just made it to my locker, when I got the biggest shock of my life. Logan Hunter aka my ex-almost-step-brother and arch enemy transferred to this school!" I said frustrated. I couldn't believe he actually moved. I trying to wrench my locker open when I turned around and found Logan opening the locker right beside me! It was like an electric shock, and I didn't even see my locker door swing back and hit me in the face! The sound and my squeal of pain grabbed Lagan's attention, as he snapped around and started to make fun and tease me.

"Am I the only one who's had a good week?" Dine said sighing.

"Yes, yes you are Dina." Tinka, Rocky, I chorused. Dina sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Whatever." I she said, shaking her head.

After that we watched a movie, and then tired to our slumber. It sure was a eventful week, but we had Shake It Up Chicago tomorrow, so I need my sleep.

* * *

There's the first chapter! I know it's quite short, but I'll update the next chapter if you like it! Please Review!


	2. Nightmares & New Babysitters

Hey Everyone, here's the next chapter! Hope y like it, remember to read and review!

* * *

_**Previously**_

"Am I the only one who's had a good week?" Dine said sighing.

"Yes, yes you are Dina." Tinka, Rocky, I chorused. Dina sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Whatever." I she said, shaking her head.

After that we watched a movie, and then tired to our slumber. It sure was a eventful week, but we had Shake It Up Chicago tomorrow, so I need my sleep.

* * *

CeCe's POV

_"You know it what CeCe – just get out of here. If I never see you again it would be too soon." Logan said, bubbling over with anger._

_"Okay, Logan – Rocky starte before I cut her off._

_"No Rocky don't. I don't want to make a scene in front of the tons of people here." I said, looking around._

_"Well, the eights of people here." I said, fixing my statement._

_"Look Logan, I am really sorry and I hope that someday, we can move past this and be friends." With that I walked out of the gym with tears in my eyes._

I woke up dizzy and disoriented. The clock on my bedside table told me it was 3am. Ughhh, I had that stupid dream again. Whenever, I got angry or frustrated at Logan that moment from his badminton match appeared in my dreams. It was like my conscience reminding of my guilt. Reminding me that I had no right to be mad at Logan, since I was the one who ruined his badminton match.

I sighed and pulled the bed covers over my head, and dozed off into an unhappy and restless sleep.

"CeCe! Wake Up!" Mum said, shaking me awake. I stirred and yawned.

"Today I'm working a late shift." Mum said sitting down on the bed. "Since last time I left you alone with Flynn the house turned into a pig sty, I've asked Logan to babysit Flynn and keep you company."

I sat up startled. "Logan? Why? I can handle Flynn by myself! Or why can't Rocky come? She's responsible!" I cried indignantly. Logan in my house again? Not only will the evening be a nightmare, I'll have plenty of nightmares to keep me up all night.

Mum coked her head to one side. "Well if Rocky babysits, there's the possibility of you manipulating her into leaving Flynn and going off with you." I spoke, countering my point.

"Fine. Btw, can I sleep over at Rocky's tonight?" I said, hoping she wouldn't find out my plan.

"Absolutely not. The reason Logan is coming is to keep an eye on you and Flynn. How can he keep an eye on you if you're upstairs?" she said, standing up.

* * *

Thats it! Please Review!


End file.
